villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis is the titular deuteragonist of the manga and anime series Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). He is the butler of the Phantomhive household and acts as Ciel Phantomhive’s bodyguard/butler, two jobs that he is completely devoted to. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono (who also voices Jack Vessalius) in the Japanese version, and J. Michael Tatum (who also voices Giriko and Tsukiyama) in the English dubbed version. Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall and handsome male adult with black hair and red eyes. He typically dresses in an outfit, which is black trousers, a tailcoat, vest with the Phantomhive Crest on his shirt cuffs and a black tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler. His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian Contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand and he occasionally removes these, which reveals black fingernails. Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, a shower of black feathers, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, stilted pupils, and longer, sharper teeth. Prior to transforming. Personality Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive as he follows each order faithfully, while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. However, whenever Sebastian sees a cat, he ignores whatever Ciel says to him. As such, he is noticeably annoyed whenever they end up behind schedule. The way he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable, as the servants are pleased when they can successfully imitate the way he says "Yes, my lord" to Ciel. Despite his ability to appear like a perfectly normal human, especially one who is able to smile, be cheerful, and be understanding, Sebastian is, in actuality, quite heartless, sadistic, and malicious. This comes out when he attacks others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicked Grell Sutcliff's face because it was the thing that Grell wanted the least damage to. It is also shown with his cruel sarcasm and his inability to see good in much of anyone. At times, Sebastian can be indifferent and deliberately delays Ciel's wellbeing as he frequently teases him and has put his life in mild danger for his own amusement. Once, he responded to Ciel's kidnapping as "terrible" but only because the tea he prepared would go to waste. However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he has said that he doesn't think it's such a bad way of living. Sebastian often contemplates about the nature of human beings. He seems to find humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but he also states that their struggles and lofty goals make them "interesting." He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death". Gallery Sebastian's grin.png Sebastian.jpg SebastianMichaelis_1.jpg Sebastian with Cat Piper-FanFic Ships.jpg 2017-02-27 (4).png Concerned Face.jpg Truesebastian.jpg|Sebastian's eldritch true form. Trivia *The name Sebastian means "venerable" or "revered" in Latin. **Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, who wrote a classification of demons in Hell. *Sebastian is the first demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji and the only one in the manga. *Both Azzurro Vanel and Grell Sutcliff have compared Sebastian to Romeo. *Sebastian has a great distaste for Shinigami, a feeling that is returned. *Sebastian can speak fluent French. **It is also apparent that he may understand Latin as well as he was seen teaching the language to Ciel Phantomhive. *Sebastian is briefly a second-tier member of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Black (ブラック, Burakku). *A running gag in the anime and manga is Sebastian pulling out simple silverware from his coat and using it to completely beat an enemy into submission. **Another running gag is for Sebastian to ignore Ciel anytime he sees a cat. ***He keeps many cats hidden in his closet, to make sure Ciel doesn't find out. *Sebastian's nickname is "Black Butler" (i.e. Kuroshitsuji). *While being "tortured", Sebastian confesses that he is the one who spread the Black Plague. *Sebastian was a guest at the Schönbrunn Place from time to time. *While fighting Ash Landers/Angela Blanc, Sebastian took his demon form. **In this form, there were feathers dropping on the ground. This may suggest, that his demon form is connected with a raven or crow. *It is possible that Sebastian is an ambidextrous. **The meaning behind having the contract on his left hand is that the left hand was believed to be the hand of sin. It is implied that he is generally left-handed as he can be seen dueling with a sword in his left hand and when he writes, he also uses his left hand. **He plays the violin with his right hand. *In Kuroshitsuji II, it is stated that Ciel's soul was able to be stolen in the brief period when Sebastian's left arm was gone, the hand in which his contract seal lies. *In the anime, Sebastian seduced Mathilda Simmons. **In the anime/manga, he seduced Beast. ***In both times, Sebastian was able to gather information from the women. *It is hinted that Sebastian can transform into a crow/raven as seen that a crow/raven was carrying a ring with Ciel's soul. *Sebastian is named after Ciel's deceased dog (Sebastian). *Sebastian had met King Sumenkukara of Egypt while he was still alive, over 3000 years ago. *On Sebastian's grave, beneath the inscription 'To The Memory of Sebastian Michaelis. Died March 1889', there is a line which says 'May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead'. *In the extras of Volume 1, Yana Toboso said that Sebastian's age is a secret. *In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name. **So, Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. *When Sebastian was summoned in the manga, he appeared in his true demon form. **In the anime, he appeared as a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers. **In the manga, it seems that Sebastian was summoned accidentally. **But in the anime it is made apparent that Ciel knew about the existence of demons and how to summon them all too well. *Sebastian never calls Ciel by his name. **In Season 2, Sebastian did say Ciel's name. *It is known that Sebastian does not sleep, except as a luxury and frequently does tasks for Ciel at night. *Sebastian views money as "rubbish" and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him. *Sebastian views Finnian, Mey-Rin and Baldroy as incompetent idiots, but Sebastian places Tanaka in high regard, frequently telling him that he is doing just fine and ordering the other servants to look to Tanaka as an example. *Sebastian got his last name from the Japanese word Mikairi, which means "repayment". *Sebastian invented the curry doughnut to win a curry contest. **It is also shown in the anime version. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Titular Category:Kuroshitsuji Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Deal Makers Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Mascots Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fighters Category:Book Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Honorable Category:Dark Forms Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Betrayed